The Memories that never Fade
by DovahMutt
Summary: Maka wants  have a party, for Kid and his Brother. Kid still aware of his feelings from long ago agrees to the party. Sadly Maka is dating Soul. Just One-Shot for a chance at those Memories to be reborn. KiMa, With my Oc thrown in. Rated T


The memories that never fade

**Disclaimer Notice – I do not own Soul Eater… I only own Krow**

**I also do not own Nothing I've ever known By Bryan Adams **

Once there were two children. It was obvious that they both really loved each other. Sadly neither one knew it and it caused hatred between them. Soon they were ripped apart from each other's lives and soon they forgot what they used to be. One day the girl was enlisted into the same school as the boy was. Confusion in their lives led them to forget the past and focus on the future. They became really good friends. Then one day the girl started seeing this other boy. He got so upset that he remembered that it was the girl he really loved. But the girl, never remembered the boy that she loved first, just the friend she knows now.

_Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze_

_Who knows where it's blowin'_

_Who knows where it's goin'_

_find myself somewhere I - I never thought I'd be_

_Going 'round in circles_

_Thinking about you and me_

_How do I explain it when I don't know what to say_

_What do I do now - so much has changed_

"Hey babe" Soul said running up to Maka "Hey babe" She replied back with a caring smile on her face. That smile… the one that always drilled that little boy's heart when they were younger. Liz, Patty, Blackstar, and Tsubaki walked up to the couple… Kid just a short distance away watching… not stalking… watching. He burrowed his head back into the book he was reading. No amount of happiness could bring her back so he just sat there and enjoyed seeing her smile. "Hey Kid what are you doing over there come here" Maka yelled from across the group of teens "Sorry Maka my leg" Kid gestured to a 'fake' injury on his leg. She then walked over there and sat next to him. 'She… next to me… just like when we were little' Kid pondered in his mind holding back a blush "So Kid you probably have the biggest house out of all of us… could we have a party? You know just us seven, for you coming home. Kid had been gone for about a year on a mission retreaving a lost girl in Austrailia. "Uh sure… but you will have to mine an extra guest…" Kid said raising a finger up "What… who?" Maka questioned "My brother he just came back after a three year excursion in Russia" Kid said with a small smile "Oh well that'll be fine right" Maka said looking at Soul who, while bringing everyone else, said "What's fine?" "Oh Kid said it was ok, Just as long as we don't mind the extra company" Maka said copying Kid's finger motion, "Oh who's going to be at the house Kid?" Liz asked "Oh well Krow is coming home" Kid smiled "No way he's alive" Patty laughed "Yes now were off topic… The party… It can be tomorrow welcoming my coming home and Krow's" Kid said "Right I can't wait to meet your brother" Maka smiled. Then everyone left Kid just sat there on the wall in front of the school watched the laughing sun set. "I wish I could just leave but… I don't want to"

_Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way_

_Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay_

_But here I am - ready for you_

_I'm torn 'n, I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin'_

_Hey - I've never felt somethin' so strong - oh no_

_It's like nothing I've ever known_

Kid crippled into his manor after school that day. Maka had just gotten into an argument with Soul; It ended pretty badly… they argued so much Kid had a migraine just from trying to remember how many times they had argued. Also Soul often beat Maka whenever he thinks she is hanging out with or even anywhere near another guy, you could sometimes see the bruises. Then a knock came at the door breaking Kid's train of thought. "Hey Kiddo" A voice said happily "Krow glad to see you after so long" Kid said smiling hugging his brother. "Heh see you did your hairstyle different as always… so asymmetrical" Krow just brushed his hand through his white hair and fixed his black Mohawk. "Better Kiddo?" He asked "Yeah" Kid said leading his brother to his old room "Wow nothing has changed in here" Krow said running his fingers down the edges of the books he had collected in his many journeys. "Yeah I made sure to keep it dusted" Kid smiled. Krow then found his way to his old piano. His fingers ran across the keys. "Krow are you ok… with a welcome home party today?" Kid asked looking at his older brother "Yeah… as long as there is Sake" Krow gleamed "Krow your 15 come on be realistic" Kid laughed "Ok Ok… Dr. Pepper?" Krow smiled "Ok Krow" Kid continued out of the room when Krow asked "What about that girl you keep telling me about? Maka was it… haven't seen her since I left… does she really not remember you?" Kid just stood at the door "Be ready by five please" and then Kid left.

_Now you're the one I'm lookin for_

_You're the one I need_

_You're the one that gives me - a reason to believe_

_Following a star - has led to where you are_

_It feels so strong now - this can't be wrong now_

Soon Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black star came trudging into the house. "Hey guys" Kid smiled "KIDDO ARE THEY HERE?" A voice boomed from the other side of the house "Kiddo?" Maka laughed. Kid just blushed and yelled back "YES THEY ARE HERE" Krow walked down into the room… in his usual outfit, a red shirt with a biker jacket, a pair of blue jeans, and his black converse. "Hey Kiddo… guests" Krow said with a wave. "Hi Krow bet you don't remember us" Liz said with a wave "How can I not forget the Thompson sisters… By the way" Krow said looking at Patty "I want my 20 bucks back" Patty started busting up while the others just laughed. "Ok so Krow had set us up a little movie and made us some popcorn and refreshments" Kid said "Yes a traditional Russian cuisine call Shashlyk" Krow said smiling "It's a meat only found in the slopes of Russian taste buds… think of them as a Russian Shish Kebab" Kid grabbed one and took a bite then he smiled "You made this bro" Kid said taking another bite into his meat "Yes please help yourself" Krow smiled as he set the food on the table in front of them by the popcorn. Soon Maka took a step outside and Krow followed. "Oh hey Krow didn't see you there" Maka smiled "So you really don't remember anything from when you were a kid huh?" He said walking up next to her holding his glass of Medovukha mixed with a little vodka "Huh? Oh my child hood… no I dropped the idea… I can't even remember what elementary school I went to" Maka said looking out at the grinning moon. Krow took out a picture of what looked like a class photo with him, Kid, and Maka and a bunch of other students. "Look" Krow said showing her the picture "This… is… me from when… I was little. Is that…Kid?" Maka asked "Yeah… Kid, You, and I we went to the same school…" Krow said "Hope that jogs a few forgotten memories" Krow left Maka herd Soul yelling at him for standing… just standing next to her. Soul then stormed out to Maka and grabbed her wrist. "What were you doing with him?" He shouted. "No… nothing Soul" Maka stuttered holding back tears from the pain in her wrist. *Smack* Kid was standing over Soul as he rubbed his mouth from the hit "What do you want… were busy out here" Soul said standing up "Leave her alone… she did nothing" Kid shouted "Kid… no run" Maka pleaded "No Maka I can't go on like this anymore… I can't help looking at you get beaten by him every day Maka…" Kid said enraged "Because I'm the only one who can remember what we had" Maka gasped as the memories flooded back into her head.

_Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way_

_Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay_

_But here I am - ready for you_

_I'm torn 'n, I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin'_

_Hey - I've never felt somethin' so strong - oh no_

_It's like nothing I've ever known_

"Maka… I always loved you… but you didn't remember… so I just wanted to see you happy… then he came into your life… it was good at first… then he began to hurt you… mentally and physically" Kid said pulling Soul up to his golden eyes. "Leave Maka alone from now on" Kid said in a calm tone. Krow who was watching everything go down while everyone else slept smiled at the fact his little brother was showing that kid who is boss. Krow just stayed in the shadows and continued watching. "Heh well that sucks for you Kid because she loves me…" Soul laughed under his breath "Soul…" Maka said looking at him "Leave… were done" Soul looked at Maka and was about to attack. "That'll be enough from you" Krow said smiling, picking up Soul from his collar. Krow walked out and threw Soul on the curb. "Kid…" Maka said as Kid pulled her in for a hug "What is it?" Kid said smiling "Don't ever leave" Maka said looking up at Kid who was now bright red "I can't… because 'nothing I have ever know has made me feel this way… nothing I've ever seen… has made me wanna stay'" Kid said soothing the crying girl "Can we start all over Kid" Maka smiled "Of course… but first things first" Kid smiled "What" Maka asked "You're It" Kid smiled as he poked Maka. They laughed, and Krow took a picture of the two. He smiled, just then… that moment he knew lyrics to a new song he was writing… all about these two Kids.

_Right now I feel - like a leaf on a breeze_

_Who knows where it's blowin'_

_Who knows where I'm goin'_

**So there we are…**

**Now that that's off my back… I can now work on my other crack stuff**

**The food that Krow made is real genuine Russian Food**

**Also the Alcohol Krow drinks it is a light one… P.S DRINKING IS BAD DON'T FOLLOW BAD KROW'S EXAMPLE**

**Krow: Aww but it tastes so gewd**

**Me: That doesn't Mean you can drink it**

**Krow: Yesh it does Im Russian I can do whatever I want**

**Raggy: Hi guys**

**Me: Oh dear… …. Help me**


End file.
